Little Italy's Secret
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: "As the title says, dis story is all about a secret between me, Racetrack, an' my best pal Spot. If only it didn't all haf ta be dis way, if only t'ings had of been different... but den again both of us grew alot through dis experience." Rated T just in case. No pairings at the moment. (On hiatus.)


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Newsies! I own just this story along with any characters that aren't from the movie.

* * *

**Introduction** (_Racetrack's POV_)

It was a secret. Just between me an' Spot. Later on, Jack found out, but it was just between me an' Spot foist. Ta be honest, I didn't like keepin' dis secret, but Spot was my childhood friend. I couldn't just break a promise wit' 'im. I mean, Spot had been havin' trust issues at the time. If I didn't keep dat secret, who knows what could've happened?

Anyways, dis all started about a five years before the strike 'bout half a year afta I moved ta Manhattan. Spot had been left behind in Brooklyn by his fadder and bruder. Who knows where dey went? (I still can't believe dey just left Spot like dat.) Well, Spot decided ta stay in Brooklyn despite me askin' 'im ta come ta Manhattan. Bad memories or not, he wanted ta stay dere. I was alright wit' it at foist, but den I began ta worry some. I mean he's a bit of a pipsqueak compared ta most of the boys in Brooklyn. What happens if he got jumped? My worry started ta get the best of me so I started to check up on 'im almost every oder night. Maybe I shoulda just trusted he could handle 'imself, but I just couldn't help myself. I just didn't want 'im ta get hurt.

* * *

Chapter One- Times are Different, I Ain't the Same (_Spot's POV_)

"Spoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooot!"

I winced an' toined ta see Slugs stormin' towards me. What had I done now?

"Spot! Spot! Spot! Spoooooooot!"

"Yes?" I replied as innocently as possible.

Slugs grabbed me by the arm. "Boiler wants ya."

"Um okay?"

It's only been about two weeks since I foist started livin' at ta lodge wit' the rest of the guys. It's kinda weird since I lived most my life inside just me an' my mum. My olda bruda an' da were out most of the time woikin'. I would've already been woikin' if Mum hadn't kept me inside doin' school. Well afta she passed on, Da had me woikin' wit' Sean as a newsie. 'Bout a year afta dat, dey both left me ta survive on my own. I knew it would happen. I neva knew when, but I neva doubted it would happen. Da neva liked me. He liked Sean ova me. He'd neva let me hear the end of how much Sean was betta dan me. I neva cared since I knew he was right and I loved Sean and well... I thought Sean felt the same. I neva thought he'd join Da an' just leave me like dat. But whateva, dat's all in the past now an' I got myself a new name and a new life. I ain't the same kid Sean one knew. I'll show 'im dat if he eva dares ta show his face 'round 'ere again.

"Spot." Boiler's stern voice jerked me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"We need ta talk."

"Why?" I probably shouldn't of just asked dat.

Boiler toined ta Slugs. "Go back ta your sellin'. I need Spot for a bit."

Slugs glanced at me an' shrugged before headin' back to his sellin' spot.

Boiler toined back ta me. "I got a few questions for you."

I gulped. "Yes?" I squeaked. Man... I hate how little my voice sounds. I know I'm still only a eight year old kid but dis is unbearable at times!

"Foist, we start wit' your family."

"Family?" I squeaked again.

"You look an awful like a guy I once knew."

"Oh..." That was somewhat releavin'.

"Guy named Sean."

"Uh huh." I nodded slightly.

"Know 'im?"

"An' if I do?"

Boiler gave me an irritated look. "I just want ta know what happened ta 'im. He just disappeared without a trace 'bout a mont' ago."

I guess I could tell 'im my story. I may have known 'im for only two weeks but he seems trustworthy enough. I ain't pourin' out my whole life story. I'm just gonna tell 'im a little 'bout Sean. "Sean's my bruder."

Boiler raised an eyebrow. "If he is, why you still 'ere?"

"I ran away," I lied. No need ta make the olda newsie feel sorry for me. "Da hated me anyways. He talked 'bout movin' West so I ran off."

"I see..."

"Any oder questions?" I asked hoping the answer was 'no.'

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just one more."

* * *

(_Racetrack's POV_)

I was feelin' antsy which is probably why it took me so long ta sell. I woke up grumpy an' I already had a lot on my mind so sellin' didn't help one bit. I wanted ta go ta the races ta help clear my mind up a bit, but I know Spot won't be dere. Spot doesn't care 'bout the races like I do. He'd ratha play cards an' he's real good at it too. Eva since his olda bruder taught 'im when he was five, he became a master at it. I just hope it won't get 'im inta trouble wit' the olda boys in Brooklyn. He's only been a newsie for a little while. I don't t'ink he has a clue on how easily dey can get angry at times. I only know rumors 'bout dem but at least I know somet'ing about dem unlike Spot.

"Halloooo, Race!" Kid Blink called out from tha oder side of the street.

I waved. Kid's 'bout two years olda den me. He an' his best pal Mush keep an eye on me since I'm one of the newer newsies. Boots is a year younga den me. Skittery an' Dutchy watch 'im.

"Where's Mush?" I asked.

"He an' Jack wanted ta go ta Medda's wit' the oder guys."

"Oh..." I wonda if I can convince Kid inta goin' ta the Brooklyn hangout.

"So you an' me are free to go whereva we want." He grinned at me. "So shorty, where do ya want ta go?"

I resisted givin' 'im an annoyed look. "Brooklyn okay wit' you?"

"Brooklyn?"

"I mean... we don't haf ta if you don't want ta..."

He shook his head. "Brooklyn is fine. I kinda wanted ta see Mud."

"Mud?"

Kid patted my head. "A friend of mine."

"Aha." I hate it when the olda newsies pat my head! Just because I'm younga and shorta den dem don't mean dey can just pat my head wheneva dey want! "Let's go den."

"Impatient ain't we?" Kid patted my head again. I t'ink he did it on purpose dis time just ta annoy me.

"Maybe just a tad," I replied irritably.

* * *

(_Spot's POV_)

I glared at 'im. Didn't say nothin', just glared. If he made a move foist, den I'd attack, but for now patience is da trick.

"I give!" The newsie through his hands in surrender and tossed his cards aside.

I let my eyebrows twitch slightly. "Ya sure 'bout dat?"

The newsie shoved his money toward me. "Yeah... Neva gonna try playin' ya again."

I smirked. "Wise choice." I flipped my royal flash over and gathered my money together.

The newsie gaped at me wit' his jaw dropped. It took almost all of me to keep back a laugh.

"Still as good as eva, eh, Spot?"

I turned my head and grinned when I saw Race standin' behind me. "Hey dere, Race. How's it rollin'?" I waved for him to sit down.

Race shrugged. "It's all right. I just wanted to see how youse was doin', I guess."

I frowned at 'im. "You still like checkin' up on me don't ya?"

"Ya could say dat," he replied as he took his seat beside me. "I just don't feel easy just lettin' ya stay in Brooklyn like dis, ya know?"

"I can handle myself here. I've lived here all my life."

"But it's different now. Ya ain't the same as you once were. Your brud-"

I raised my hand to stop 'im from continuin'. "Shut it. I don't want a word about 'im said."

"But, Spot. T'ink about it. You've only been a newsie for a few months. Manhattan would suit ya much betta."

"How would you know? I like it 'ere an' I've been fittin' in quite nicely. Boiler's shown me the ropes."

Racetrack sighed through his nose. "But you're still only eight years old!"

I rolled my eyes. You're only a year older dan me! "I can handle it. Boiler can keep an eye on me." I gestured to the Brooklyn leader who was playin' cards at a table behin' me.

"But Boiler don't know you like I do. You should come ta Brooklyn."

Ha! Ain't no way I'm going to dat quiet side of New York! Brooklyn is home and I ain't leavin' it an' dat's dat! If Racetrack really knew me, he'd know betta dan ta ask me ta go ta Manhattan. He just don't realize I ain't the same quiet li'le kid dat always hung around indoors. No, dis Spot is different and I'll just haf ta show 'im dat.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Short chapter I know... It's hard to introduce the story and not give too much away. XP Something I'm working on improving... Anyways please rate and review. :) Please look forward to the next (longer) chapter.


End file.
